


The Artist

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eren Jaeger is 18 and a famous Artist?<br/>Will he and Levi finally reconnect?</p><p>This segment answers these question.</p><p> </p><p>** This is a sequel to my work:  The Babysitter.  **</p><p>I hope you enjoy it:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TheArtist"
> 
> This is a sequel to "The Babysitter". It is not required that you read the other one first but it is recommended. 
> 
> There were so many request for this so I hope you like it.
> 
> Take care:)

“The scene outside Southersby is a madhouse as thousands of people gather around the entrance vying for their chance to meet the famous prodigy Eren Jaeger,” the reporter shouts over the noise of the crowd.

“Hey, Hanji, turn that up,” Levi shouts from the kitchen counter where he's preparing their morning meal.

“...Jaeger has taken the art world by storm! Never has there been an undiscovered Picasso or Rembrandt so hidden amongst us. His work has been described as: Breathtaking, and his latest work is sensuously scandalous. We go live inside of Southersby for an impromptu interview with the Artist Eren Jaeger.”

“Mr. Jaeger, you are only 18 years of age and yet your work shows the dedication and maturity of a man at least twice your age. What is you secret?”

“First off call me 'Eren'. Mr. Jaeger sounds too stuffy. Second, I owe my success to one man...Levi Ackerman. The few hours we spent together when I was fifteen changed my life forever,” Eren states for all the world to hear.

“Did he just credit you for his success,” Hanji asks as she looks up to see Levi standing awestruck in the middle of the living room.

Levi's lip curls up as he nods. 

“Your latest work has taken the art community by storm. The controversial subject matter and the eloquent design has several conservative and religious groups up in arms shouting for its suppression. Do you have any comment on that?”

“Most certainly. Art isn't about restraint. It is an expression of the Artist's feeling at any given moment. Trying to restrain an Artist's work is like trying to catch the wind with your bare hands.”

“Your most famous work entitled 'Mother' is displayed during every showing. Do you ever plan to sell this piece of art? I've been told your last offer was for over $100,000!”

“No, I don't plan to sell it. That is the drawing that triggered a very memorable kiss from a certain special someone. That memory is more precious to me than money,” Eren adds as he looks straight into the camera...straight into Levi's eyes.

“So did Mr. Ackerman pose for any of these drawings?” the reporter asks.

“No. They are all drawn from memory and no, I've never seen him in the nude. They are my own imagination and approximation,” Eren clarifies. 

“Many have specified 'Titanic' as their favorite among your works. Do you see it as your greatest work among your latest set?”

“Titanic is a spoof, a private joke. And that drawing is specifically dedicated to Mr. Ackerman.” Looking directly into the camera, Eren states, “Levi, I'm eighteen now and famous. Call me!”

The reporter begins to ask another question but Eren is pulled away suddenly by his agent. Fierce whispers follow as an unofficial bidding war has begun over the 'Mother' image. 

Hanji looks at her friend of many years saying, “Did a famous Artist just request a booty call from you?”

Levi scowls at her as he crosses his arms over his chest. “That's not what he said, glasses. You need your hearing checked.”

“I don't know. It sounded pretty much like he is giving you the okay to forge ahead and kiss his sweet young ass.”

“One more word and I swear...”

“Shush,” Hanji says quickly as Eren's face fills the screen again. 

“...wow, I'm overwhelmed,” Eren says softly.

“Eren Jaeger the American prodigy has just been offered 1.1 MILLION dollars for his rendition of 'Mother'. Are you going to accept this offer?” the reporter asks.

“I don't know,” Eren says. “I'm overwhelmed by the generosity of the buyer.”

“Take it, brat!” Levi encourages, “Take it! It's just a drawing. You did it once you can do it again.”

“No,” Eren finally states. “It's more than just a drawing to me. I'm sorry.”

“And there you have it, viewers. Eren Jaeger Artist extraordinaire has just refused an unofficial offer for his rendition of 'Mother' to the sum of 1.1 million dollars, the highest offer for any of his work thus far. Reporting for Channel six news from Southersby this is Janet Rico.”

“Holy fuck, that kid just turned down over a million dollars for one silly drawing,” Hanji states.

“It's not a silly drawing, shitty glasses! It's beautiful and it's his. He can do whatever the hell he pleases with it,” Levi reprimands her.

“You've seen it? When?”

“Three years ago when I worked for Trost,” Levi states.

“Wait? Are you the one that kissed him? Holy shit, Levi. You really did kick start his career.”

Levi realizes that kiss must have meant as much to Eren as it did to him. He spent hours...days, trying to get Eren out of his system after that. Damn him and his beautiful sea green eyes!

“We have to go to see this exhibit!” Hanji insists.

“You heard what they said. There are thousand of people trying to get inside! It would take us days just to wait our turn,” Levi states. “Although, I would like to see what the kid's been up to.”

Hanji has already Googled the number for Southersby and is placing a call.

“Southersby Art Gallery, Sasha speaking. How may I direct your call?”

“Good morning, Sasha. My name is Hanji Zoe and I am a friend of Mr. Levi Ackerman's. I believe the Artist Eren Jaeger just requested to receive a call from him.”

“Yes, please hold,” Sasha says politely. Once the phone is muted Sasha yells, “I got another kook on the line. Another phantom 'Levi Ackerman'. Who wants it?”

“I'll take it over here, Sasha,” Connie calls out. 

“You got it, baldy,” Sasha says as she transfers the call.

“Connie Springer speaking, how may I help you?”

“Yes, Connie. I have Levi Ackerman standing in my living room. I believe Eren Jaeger asked him to call.”

“And you are?”

“Oh, sorry, Hanji Zoe's the name. Levi and I have known one another for years.”

“Thank you, Ms. Zoe. And if Levi saw Eren again after all these years, what would be his first reaction?”

“Hey, Levi,” she shouts without covering the phone. “If you saw Jaeger again what would you say to him?”

“I'd tell him I'd like a VIP pass to see his exhibit,” Levi shouts from the kitchen as he breaks some eggs into a bowl and begins to whisk them.

“He says he'd like VIP passes for himself and a friend to see the exhibit,” Hanji replies.

Connie is shocked by her reply. Most of the callers mention some sort of sexual encounter or something along those lines, which they've been trained to ignore since the Levi Eren knows would never say something like that to a complete stranger. “Don't hang up!” Connie says to Hanji as he puts the phone on hold and rushes inside the gallery. 

Connie hands a slip to Eren's manager. “Eren, a word,” Manager Arlert request.

“Yes?”

“We have a live one. This 'Levi Ackerman' request a VIP pass to see your exhibit. No innuendos, no sexual nothing. Do you want to take it?”

“Sure, lead me to the phone,” Eren says.

Connie walks the two of them back to the call center and Eren sits in Springer's chair. “Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Ackerman,” Eren says.

“Levi...LEVI! It's him...it's the Artist. Here, talk to him,” Hanji screams excitedly.

“What? How did you...”

“Just talk to him,” Hanji says again.

“Levi Ackerman here. Is this really Eren Jaeger the Artist?” he asks.

“Hey, sarcastic murderer, it's been a long time,” Eren beams as he leans back in his seat.

“Brat, you remember me. Oh, man, you really should have taken the money for that drawing. You can always do another and you could have used the money to buy so many Art supplies and a good work space.”

“So I was told you want to see my show,” Eren asks.

“Oh, I'd love to, brat! But I know you're booked,” Levi admits.

“Nonsense, come to New York. You'll be my guest,” Eren explains. “I'll see to it that you're let right in ahead of the crowd.”

“But how will they recognize me in that sea of faces,” Levi asks.

Eren knows the walls of the gallery. Every corner is packed with another work featuring Levi's face...as well as, other body parts. “Oh, something tells me they'll be able to recognize you. I'll expect you on Saturday of this week. Will that work for you?”

“Sure, kid. I'll be there,” Levi states since he's eager to see what Eren's been working on recently. 

“I'll see you Saturday! Take care.”

“You also,” Levi adds as they hang up. Hanji sees the slight smile on Levi's lips. She is about to interrupt his thoughts when Levi says, “Glasses, you've finally done something right, for once.”

“So, we're going?”

“Yes. Saturday we'll be in New York viewing some of the world's best art work. Come on, let's eat,” Levi adds while walking back into the kitchen.

Hanji is jumping for joy! She's not only going on a road trip to New York but she's also going to meet a world famous Artist that's a personal friend of Levi's.

* * *

They finally arrive after getting lost twice. Levi says it's a tragedy that even with a GPS this woman still manages to get herself lost. Hanji's amazed that she only got lost twice. The two of them walk up through the crowd Hanji's so mercilessly shoving out of their way. Good thing she's as tall as a giraffe, Levi realizes because he can barely see over the crowd. She takes them straight to the front of the line and says to the head doorman, “Levi Ackerman to see Mr. Eren Jaeger.” 

“Oh, great,” the doorman Jean Kirstein thinks to himself, “another Levi Ackerman and this guy's not even tall. Then the short stack looks right into Kirstein's eyes and he thinks, “Holy fuck! It's him! It's really him!” 

“So are you going to let us in, kid, or what?” Levi asks while looking up at the doorman. 

“Absolutely, Mr. Ackerman. Right this way,” Jean says while pushing the guard aside. Hanji starts to jump forward then they hear, “Not you, Miss!”

“Whoa, wait. She's with me,” Levi adds quickly. The two men look at each other then they reluctantly allow Hanji to enter. They enter the foyer and are stopped once more. “Kirstein, you idiot, you know we're closed to the public right now,” the man hisses at his coworker. Levi looks up into the man's face and the change in his expression is immediate. “I'm sorry, Mr. Ackerman. I didn't realize it was you. Right this way, sir!”

Hanji leans in saying, “How the hell do all of these workers know who you are?”

“How the fuck should I know, four-eyes,” Levi snarls back at her, “but it's kind of nice having carte blanche for once.”

“Sasha,” the man radios.

“Yes, Connie?”

“Tell Mr. Jaeger his guest has arrived.”

“Will do,” Sasha says from the interior of the Art Gallery.

They wait for a few minutes then Eren arrives saying, “Levi! I can't believe you're really here!”

“Hey, brat. I knew you'd be famous someday!”

Hanji tugs on Levi's sleeve saying, “Aren't you going to introduce us?”

“I'm sorry,” Eren says, stopping himself. “Is this your...wife?”

Levi flicks Eren on the forehead saying, “Think, kid. If I were going to marry a woman, don't you think I could find a better looking one than this?”

“Hey!”

“No, this is Hanji Zoe. Long time friend and crazy science teacher. We work together and she's the one that called here telling your employees that she knew me.”

“Crazy?”

“Hanji, please. Every Halloween you turn your students green! Do you know how many parents you freak out? Erwin's very close to firing your ass,” Levi adds.

“Okay, maybe I'm a little manic but just a little,” she claims. Levi rolls his eyes. 

“So where's 'Titanic'?” Levi asks getting right to the heart of the matter. 

“Oh, well, this entire showing is for you, Levi. You don't mind if your friend waits out here for a few minutes while I show you around, do you?”

“Keep her out here all night, if you want,” Levi deadpans. “I've got her car keys.” 

“Wait? How did you...Levi!” Hanji shouts as she's left behind. He smirks back at her from the other side of the glass doors. 

“Thanks for that, Eren. She's been driving me nuts for five hours now. That was one hell of a long ride.”

“No problem. I have to admit I was a bit disappointed when I thought she was your wife,” Eren adds.

“No, her and her hubby are just going through a rough patch. They'll work it out. They always do,” Levi adds as they walk then he stops dead in his tracks saying, “Oh my god!” On the wall before him is 'Mother' the work worth over a million dollars. “I forgot how beautiful it really is.” Then he tips his head sideways asking, “Was she always wearing a blindfold?”

“No. I added that recently. It's not permanent. You'll see why in a moment,” Eren replies while leading Levi further into the exhibit. “You know 'Mother' is the name of my first exhibition. That was shortly after mom died...”

“Wait, back up, Eren. Your mother's dead, brat?”

“Yes, almost three years now,” Eren adds.

“Oh, I'm sorry, kid. I didn't know,” Levi adds realizing that that's probably the reason Eren didn't want to sell the drawing even for a cool million.

“Right this way,” Eren says trying to move things along. The last thing he wants is to get bogged down by his own emotions. 

As they move down the narrow hallway toward the artistic lighting at the end of the walk, Levi gets the feeling of claustrophobia. This is obviously the point because they soon come to the first work: Titanic. It is a huge piece over ten feet by twenty-five feet long. It is done in the James Cameron’s Titanic style with Levi (in place of Rose) on Eren's old sofa reclining nude with the inverted ship in place of Levi's penis. Levi wants to laugh at the irony but is so overwhelmed by the accuracy, he feels any laughter would take away from the importance of the work.

“Eren,” he says while shaking his head. 

Then a bit of a laugh traitorously escapes Levi's throat and Eren breathes a deep sigh of relief saying, “Goodness, I almost had a panic attack when you weren't speaking.”

“So it's okay to laugh,” Levi wonders.

“Yes! It's suppose to be funny. Some people take it too seriously saying that I'm disrespecting the memory of all those who died and whatnot. Shit, I just did it since that's what you asked me when I first wanted to draw you.”

“Oh, that's right,” Levi says as he remembers back three years. “Oh, kid, but it's still beautifully rendered. Plus fairly accurate to a point,” he adds looking at the oversized ship. On the bottom scrolled near the title is a line from the movie about Freud's mention of a man's preoccupation with size. This makes Levi laugh even harder.

“Come on,” Eren says. “There's so much more to see.”

They walk a little further and the gallery opens up nicely into a maze of other works. All of which depict Levi in various poses of one type or another. Some clothed many not. “Now I understand how everyone knew me on sight,” Levi says. “But I have to ask, kid, have you been stalking me?”

“What? No!” Eren shouts, “But I do have a photographic memory. I remember every line, every curve, every muscle. I blind folded mom but dad I just told to stay away. He'd get ticked if he thought you did anything inappropriate all those years ago.”

“Like kiss you?” Levi adds while looking up at another rendering.

“That kiss is the best kiss I've ever gotten,” Eren adds honestly. “I believe it was very appropriate!”

Levi looks at the kid sideways. Then he asks, “Would you like another?”

Eren's face lights up and his eyes practically glow as he says, “Absolutely!”

“Good to know,” Levi says as he walks over to the next panel. 

He hears Eren groan, “Levi...”

“Yes, brat?”

“You know I thought you were going to kiss me back there,” Eren states. Levi just smirks up at the next work. 

“It's so strange how you manage to remember me from every angle. Photographic memory, you say? Nice. I bet that comes in handy,” Levi adds ignoring Eren's hormonal state.

“Levi,” Eren practically growls. “Are you going to kiss me again or not?”

“Patients, brat.”

“Is that a maybe? I can work with a maybe,” Eren adds hopefully.

Levi suddenly turns on Eren trapping him up against the wall saying, “And if I do kiss you, what then? Are we going to make-out right here and now? Are we going to fumble our way back to your apartment? What, brat? What happens next?”

“I'll do anything you want,” Eren states breathlessly.

“That's what I am afraid of, kid. I don't want a puppy...someone that will just follow where I lead. I need someone with some balls, kid. Someone that will stand up for themselves 'cause being gay in our society is still a fucking pain with stupid morons at every turn pressing their will into your life and telling you shit that would make any man cry! Are you ready for that life, Eren? It's harsh and cruel and extremely dangerous at times. You have to be able to fight and keep on fighting just for the right to breathe. Your Constitutional rights mean nothing to these morons! The right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness only applies to the people they approve of. Are you ready for all the bullshit, kid? Are you a fighter?”

Eren gulps at this blunt analogy of any future life they'd share together. Slowly he says, “Levi, I know this world is cruel. It's also beautiful and I want to share that with you. You've changed me. Just because I'm willing to follow want I want, doesn't mean I won't protect it to the death. With you, I'll follow. With someone else, well, lets just say they better stay the fuck out of my way!”

That's when Levi kisses Eren for the second time. It's laced with desire, not just emotion and they wrap themselves around one another, tasting each other, pressing chest against chest in an eager display of unrequited love that's been denied for over three long years. When they part lips, they are both breathless. Finally, Levi manages to ask, “Was it worth waiting for?”

“Oh, yes,” Eren nearly cries.

“Good,” Levi says as he interlaces their hands together. They slowly view the rest of Eren's work. “These are excellent, kid! I hardly believed it is possible, but you've improved.” Levi turns to Eren and says, “Only you have ever moved me so greatly with just a stroke of your pencil. Thank you, brat!”

“You're the only person that has ever truly appreciated my work, Levi. You don't know how much that means to me,” Eren says earnestly. “Even if you leave tomorrow and we never see one another again, I will never forget you.”

“Damn it, Eren! You've already seduced me with your incredible art work. Why the fuck do you need to do it with your word also?” Levi says as his heart fills with emotion again. “Can I keep you, brat?”

“Certainly,” Eren says as Levi leans in to kiss him a third time. This kiss is playful as they fight for dominance with Levi being the victor. Just then they hear a noise out front and someone running. 

“Woman, you're not allowed in there!” someone shouts.

“That would be Hanji,” Levi says once they part. “She's a total nuisance but a loyal friend.”

“It's alright, Kirstein,” Eren says as he walks up to greet Hanji. “Welcome to my world.”

“Holy shit, Levi. You posed for all of these?”

“Nope, glasses. Just the very first one I showed you in that sketchbook full of butterflies,” Levi states.

“These are awesome!” Hanji says. “Wow!”

Suddenly an entire group of patrons make their way inside the gallery. 

“Sorry,” Hanji whispers to Eren. “I may have burned the lock off the inner door.”

Eren laughs saying, “Wow, persistent isn't she?”

“Very,” Levi adds and Hanji notices Eren and Levi are holding hands. 

She gawks at the two of them saying, “Christ on a cracker, are you two an item?”

“Yes, four-eyes. Now quit with the questions already.”

“Oh, my God!” a woman screams. “It's him! It's Levi!” Instantly the entire group rushes up toward Levi and Eren. Flash and camera clicks assault their senses momentarily deafening and blinding them. 

There are shouts vying for their attention and Eren pulls Levi toward a back escape route. Hanji yells, “Wait for me,” as the three of them make their escape.

Once the door is slammed shut and locked, Levi asks, “Is that how it's always going to be, brat?”

“Pretty much,” Eren says.

“Not a quiet life,” Hanji adds.

“Just how did you burn off the lock,” Eren asks.

“She's a science teacher. Her specialty is chemistry. She could make a bomb out of shit just laying around the house,” Levi explains.

“The lady's room is full of cleaning supplies,” Hanji admits. “You were taking so damned long and I wanted to view the exhibit! I didn't realize you two were hooking up or I would have waited a bit longer.”

“Let's just hope they don't make you pay for that 'cause a new set of doors can be expensive especially on our salaries,” Levi mentions.

“Don't worry about it,” Eren adds quickly. “My manager says someone has already purchased this entire exhibit so soon it will all be shipped and held in a private collection somewhere. I'll have Arlert take the repair cost out of the proceeds.”

“Eren,” Levi says while looking into his eyes, “how much are you worth now?”

“Oh, a couple of bucks,” Eren adds with a huge smile. 

“Over a million?” Hanji asks.

“Yep.”

“Eren, how much,' Levi asks again.

“Remember my parents' portfolio and investments? Just double that,” he says. 

“Good God!” Levi gasp. “You've grossed that much in just three years?”

“I've netted that much in just three years,” Eren adds. “People like my work, I guess. That sketchbook I gave you is probably worth a couple of thousand dollars. You might want to keep it locked in a safety deposit box, Levi.”

“Actually, he and I matted and framed those drawings,” Hanji states. “They are on display throughout Levi's entire house.”

“So you've been thinking of my every day for the past three years,” Eren says with a smile.

“Not in that way, brat, but yes. I have been thinking about you and wondering if you've taken my advice. Obviously, you have and I'm very proud of what you've accomplished already,” Levi states.

“Levi, with my career, I can live anywhere and still work. Do you have a specific place you'd like to live?”

“Yes, back where we came from. I have a nice little house, good neighbors, you know I chose exactly what you liked about your own neighborhood. I do want to adapt a child or two, though. So many kids need good homes.”

“That's such a noble cause, Levi,” Hanji says on the brink of tears. “He's also a great teacher, Eren! He's won the 'Teach of the Year' award for three years straight,” Hanji adds.

“Yes, but once word gets out that I prefer men and the content of this exhibit is laid before the PTA, I'll never receive another one,” Levi adds remorsefully.

“Well,” Eren begins, “like I said before, this entire exhibit is sold and will be packed up within a week. There's a chance that its content might stay completely hidden for decades! Plus if we're careful, we might not have to let your preference leak out.”

“Still...” Levi adds not putting a whole lot of faith in humanity. But he does like the fact that he and Eren can finally be together, if they choose. This world is cruel but also beautiful. See it with someone you love.


End file.
